


Unfinished WIP 10 (Hold On, I'm Coming Home)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [10]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I got Chinese,” he finally says, a little desperately. Because what he really wants to say is “I <i>missed</i> you”, and they don’t say that. Ever.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 10 (Hold On, I'm Coming Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while back and... I really have no clue where this was meant to be going. I mean I never did, because this was all my brain ever gave me. But I kinda like what's there, so posting it to my fic graveyard. 
> 
> As always, if you should happen to feel inspired by one of my unfinished fics, feel free to create your own work based on it/write an ending, I don't mind as long as some credit is given where credit is due. :)

Nick means to stay up for Harry. He has it all planned; Chinese, wine, months worth of television that he knows Harry won’t want to miss. Not that he really believes they will be watching much telly (or drinking much of the wine), because what he expects more than anything is a lot of welcome home sex. 

Thing is, Harry’s flight gets delayed by over 3 hours, and by the time Harry lets himself into Nick’s place, Nick is asleep on the sofa with cold Chinese and warm wine. On a Saturday night. Which is sort of embarrassing, because it’s not even midnight. 

“Hey,” Harry says softly, after Nick's been kissed awake. For a moment Nick doesn’t know what to say or do, because he had a plan, and this is nothing like his plan. He liked his plan. 

“I got Chinese,” he finally says, a little desperately. Because what he really wants to say is “I _missed_ you”, and they don’t say that. Ever. 

Harry smiles tiredly. “They gave us food on the plane. I’ll just have a cuppa.” 

“Okay,” Nick says, and kisses Harry before he stretches and gets up. “You sit down, popstar, I’ll get you tea.” And really he just needs some time to compose himself, because he finally has his tired popstar home, and it’s making him realize how desperately he actually missed him. 

Nick busies himself heating Chinese and making sure the tea is just how Harry likes it (Nick knows how all his friends like their tea - he’s English, after all - so it means _nothing_ , really). By the time he comes back, Harry’s clothes have mysteriously been replaced by one of Nick’s largest shirts. And Nick’s heart definitely doesn’t skip a beat. 

“How was LA?” Nick asks after an uncomfortably long silence. He knows how LA was. Harry had texted him every day. But he needs Harry to talk so he doesn’t say something he’ll regret. 

Harry looks at him as he sips his tea. For a moment, Nick thinks Harry won’t say anything at all. 

“It was LA. With LA people.” Harry shrugs. Nick nods, as if Harry makes perfect sense. Harry rarely makes perfect sense. It’s part of his charm, really. 

“And London has been London.” Nick wishes Harry was more of a conversationalist. Actually, Harry can be surprisingly great at times, but he’s obviously tired. Actually, now that Nick’s getting a good proper look at him, he looks exhausted. And somehow both older and younger than when he left. 

“I missed you,” Harry says suddenly, and Nick is so focused on not saying anything of the sort, that it takes him a moment to realise Harry _did_ say it.

“Oh thank God,” Nick says, because he has no brain to mouth filter, evidently. Harry snorts at him, and suddenly everything feels a lot less awkward. Nick almost regrets that he didn’t just say it first.


End file.
